I'm not a child!
by Marushi
Summary: Yakumo and mushra had a fight because he was jealous at a guy and yakumo said he acted childish. Sago thinks mushra is in love with here.


"At he quest to shinzo oure hero's are tired and decide to build a camp and rest.  
  
Mushra is walking in the forrest he's angry because he and yakumo had a fight.  
  
*flachback* They had a stupid argument about rikki yakumo met in the last village mushra became jealous of rikki and started to fight him. Later that fight yakumo shouted" mushra you are such a child!! act more like rikki dont be so childish". Mushra was astonished she calld him a child him mushra!! the great anterrian fighter she stood up for rikki!! he ran away mad.  
  
"Sago do you know where mushra is? yakumo asked. "He said he was going for a walk. Yakumo"oh ok iam going to the lake I see you later. Sago: "be carefull yakumo" "I make sure when you come back dinner is ready" Kutal said while licking his face thinking about what he's gonna make. Yakumo "thnx guys I'll be back for dinner.  
  
*two hours later* where do you think yakumo is kutal?" sago aks "Oh sago you know how woman are they need lots of time now lets eat!!" Mushra sneaking up from behind" I already though I smelled someting delicious wow that looks great!! dinner time!!! sits down and stuffing his face. Sago "mushra have you seen yakumo? "No why" he said with his mouth full.  
  
'Two hours ago she went to the lake but she still isn't back and it's getting dark." And cold! kutal said I think you better go and look for here. "Why me!!" mushra aks. "Well someone has to stay here and watch over the food" kutal said with a hungy smile, and took the food and went into his tent.  
  
"And its a great chance to make up with yakumo" sago blinked at him. Mushra's face became angry "she called me a child!!" iam not....".he stopped. "Sometimes you act like a child sago said. "What??!! mushra sreamed. "You was jealous at rikki you started the fight because you care about yakumo maby more?" What do you mean?" mushra asks with a confused and red face. "You do know what love means dont you? sago aks. I think so" mushra said "isn't that some kind of fruit?" Sago -_-" Listen" sago said love is a great thing you can look at a girl for hours and say nothing you feel a strange feeling in your stomache like it's goning to explode you want to be only with here and nobody else".  
  
But what has that to do with me and yakumo she is my friend i take care of here she wont get hurt." I think its more" sago said i think you love here and if she is with other guys you get mad and act childish." Mushra stands up. Love sounds stupid iam not in love" and walked away. "I think you are my friend" sago said in hisself." But if you cant admit it maby you still are a child."  
  
*Yakumo!! mushra shouted "where are you!! "Where is that girl" he thought...hmm.. he cant stop thinking about what sago said. "Am i in love with here? maby iam childish I dont feel in love but when iam in hyper mode it changes the way she looks at me as I save here I only want to hold here in my arms but she sees me as a child, he kicked a little rock away. Then he heard a low singing. "Hmm..maby it is yakumo" he thought and he looked through the plants and saw a few cloths at the ground then he looked at the lake and saw yakumo swimming naked he quickly turnend around the tree blushing furiously he felt his hart pumping in his chest.  
  
Its not fair to look but I cant stand stand myself he turned around and looked she was so beautiful here hair was wet and dripping over her back, the light of the moon gave her skin a great look he felt a strange feeling in his stomache he lend on the three with a big dreamy look on his face. Then he saw something in the water it was an interran. Three interrans came above the water around yakumo." Yakamo look out!!" mushra screamed as he runs to the lake. Yakumo turned around and saw the monsters" ahhhhh!!!.. mushra help me 'she screamed and tryed to cover her up. Mushra took the long white blanket and flown to yakumo and gave it to here.  
  
"How dare you attack my friend" mushra said. "Dont you know she's a human?" the interran said, whe can smell it "All humans are bad and must be destoyed and it you'll defend here we will destroy you too!!" Mushra smiled come on and give it a try" he said. The interrans attacked but mushra was stonger and he card them. It begone to rain mushra went on his board to yakumo she was all wet and looked at him from the water after a long time she said............."thank you." Mushra offerd his hand and pulled yakumo out of the water and pressed here against his body she was only wearing a blanket and she was shaking. "I dont feel very good mushra" yakumo said with a low voice. Mushra placed his hand on yakumo's forehead. "Oh my god youre burning we have to find shelter mushra said and looked around and saw a cave near the lake. He put here in the cave and searched for some wood, but for he could walk away yakumo quickly grapped his arm. "mushra..dont leave me" yakumo said with a low voice." Mushra kneeled for yakumo" I will never leave you" mushra whispered."I go look for some wood I'll be right back"  
  
*After ten minutes mushra was back with some wood and started a fire* He kneeled after yakumo and lifted her up on his lap. "I got some water for you yakumo" He let it drup in her mouth. He ripped some piece of the blanket did some water on it and put it on yakumo's head. She slowly opend her eyes. "Your awake"mushra smiled. "Mushra she said...i'm sorry..for the fight""Dont be "mushra said "Iam the one that acted childish because I think..I....Yakumo...I'm in love with you!!" Yakumo opend her mouth" you what? she said. They looked at each other and the mushra kissed yakumo.soft gently..like a man. Then he quickly said" Iam sorry for that.. "he looked down" That was childish of me.... Yakumo smiled" Thats why i love you!!" and she kissed him back..  
  
*~THE END*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo so don't sue me, you wouldn't get that much anyway so why bother! hihih Well C-ya Marushi 


End file.
